cuttingboardfandomcom-20200214-history
J
Jackie's Jumbo Prawns with Rustic Cabbage Slaw.png|1.02 Jackie's Mixed Grill with Kielbasa & Potatoes.png|1.02 Jackie's Heavenly Crêpes.png|1.02 Jonathon's Unilaterally Seared Salmon.png|1.04 Jonathon's Moroccan Spiced Turkey with Turnip & Onion Gratin.png|1.04 James's Tilapia with Artichoke Barigoule.png|1.09 James's Open-Face Poblano Pork Burger .png|1.09 James's Breakfast for Dessert.png|1.09 Jonathan's Sesame Chicken Wing with Celery.png|1.10 Josh's Watermelon & Red Pepper Salad.png|1.11 John's Zucchini Pasta Salad.png|1.11 Josh's Oven Roasted Beef Shoulder.png|1.11 Josh's Pain Perdu with Crispy Tortillas.png|1.11 Jason's Pork with Sea Bean & Herb Salad.jpg|2.02 Jason's Monkfish with Panko Cashew Crust.jpg|2.02 Jason's Jicama & Pepita Crêpe.jpg|2.02 John's Sautéed Squid Salad.jpg|2.03 John's Bison Pot Roast.jpg|2.03 John's Caramelized Plums.jpg|2.03 Julio's Seared Beef Shoulder with Korean BBQ Sauce.jpg|2.04 Julio's Flounder with Fumet & Grilled Bok Choy.jpg|2.04 Julio's French Toast Doughnuts.jpg|2.04 Joe's Warm Shrimp Salad.jpg|2.07 Joe's Flank Steak with Goat Cheese Hash.jpg|2.07 Joe's Avocado Mousse with Two Sauces.jpg|2.07 James's Crawfish with Fiddlehead Ragout.jpg|2.10 James's Quail Two Ways.jpg|2.10 James's Saffron Couscous Pudding & Summer Roll.jpg|2.10 James's Grilled Cockles.png|2.11 James's Southern Chicken & Apple Sausage.png|2.11 James's Cookies & Cream Napoleon.png|2.11 Jackie's Squab with Lemon Thyme Sauce.png|2.12 John's Warm Lobster Salad.png|2.13 John's Roasted Pork with Taro Purée.png|2.13 John's Apple Fennel Crumble.png|2.13 Jeremy's Pan-Roasted Eel with Braised Peas.png|3.01 Jeffrey's Soy Roasted Eel with Caramelized Peach.png|3.01 Jeremy's Umeboshi & Miso Marinated Shrimp.png|3.01 Jeremy's Crêpe with French Toast.png|3.01 Joshua's Hamachi Crudo with Yogurt.png|3.03 Joe's Crudo with Cherry & Bread Vinaigrette.png|3.03 Joshua's Tenderloin with Cocoa Kochujang Sauce.png|3.03 Joe's Tenderloin with Gruyere Crust & Mango Sauce.png|3.03 Joe's Bacon Mousse with Prosecco Sauce.png|3.03 Joshua's Plantains with Prosecco Sabayon.png|3.03 Jon's Venison Tartare.png|3.04 Jason's Venison with Egg Nog Quince Purée.png|3.04 Jon's Turkey with Rutabaga & Black Pepper Gravy.png|3.04 Jason's Turkey Duo.png|3.04 Jon's Holiday Breakfast.png|3.04 John's Buffalo Wings.png|3.09 Justin's Citrus & Thyme Pan-Seared Chicken Wings.png|3.09 John's Catfish with Horseradish Gratin.png|3.09 Justin's Tempura-Fried Catfish with Horseradish Mayo.png|3.09 Justin's Gingersnap Tofu Génoise.png|3.09 John's Tofu Ricotta Parfait Soup.png|3.09 John-Michael's Red Wine Poached Chicken Livers.png|3.13 Jessica's Turkey Sliders.png|4.03 Jessica's Braised Goat with Oatmeal Risotto.png|4.03 Jessica's Custard & Crumble.png|4.03 John's Shrimp with Chips & Collard Greens.png|4.05 John's Deckle of Beef with BBQ Black Eyed Peas.png|4.05 John's Tofu Skin Fettuccine with Avocado Mousse.png|4.05 Jennifer's Chicken with Bitter Melon Tzatziki.png|4.06 Jennifer's Turbot with Smoky Tomato Chutney.png|4.06 Jennifer's French Toast with Caramelized Rutabaga.png|4.06 Jeremy's Roasted Mussels with Asparagus 2 Ways.png|4.08 Jeremy's Squab Breast with "Grilled Cheese".png|4.08 Jeremy's Crêpe & Crumble.png|4.08 Joshua's Citrus Salmon Salad.png|4.10 Joshua's Lamb with Stilton Gratin.png|4.10 Joshua's Buttermilk Custard with Amaranth Salad.png|4.10 Jacques's Glazed Vegetables.png|4.13 Jodi's Ocean Perch with Pickled Vegetables.png|4.13 Jodi's Ragoût with Cheesy Baguette.png|4.13 Jodi's Doughnuts & Chocolate Sauce.png|4.13 Jessica's Mediterranean Summer Roll.png|5.03 Jasmine's Vietnamese Squash Summer Roll.png|5.03 Jasmine's Beef "Kebab" with Crispy Artichokes.png|5.03 Janine's Barramundi with Poblano Salad.png|5.04 Joe's Barramundi with Poblano Relish & Abbey Broth.png|5.04 Joe's Scallops with Plum Butter Gastrique.png|5.04 Janine's Scallops with Quinoa & Plum Cream Sauce.png|5.04 Joe's Israeli Couscous Rice Pudding.png|5.04 Jessica's Rocky Mountain Oysters with Wonton Salad.png|5.05 Jon's Fried Catfish with Chipotle Yogurt.png|5.06 Jon's Alligator Stir-Fry with Ginger Gel.png|5.06 Jason's Cornmeal Crusted Sweetbread with Pepper Jack Salad.png|5.07 Joe's Pan-Roasted Sweetbread with Pepper Jack Phyllo.png|5.07 Jason's Tortilla Crusted Chicken with Apple Herb Salad.png|5.07 Jason's Fruit Loop Cake with Pickles & Sour Cream Sauce.png|5.07 Jason's Geoduck Fritter.jpg|5.09 Jason's Rack of Boar with Gremolata.jpg|5.09 Jason's $50,000 Tahini Ice Cream Cake.jpg|5.09 James's Italian-Style Catfish.jpg|6.04 Jeffrey's Seared Catfish with Tomatillo Salsa.jpg|6.04 Jeffrey's BBQ Ribs with Sunchoke Pickles.jpg|6.04 Jeffrey's Cinnamon Toast.jpg|6.04 James's Trout with Arugula Salad.png|6.05 James's Deckle of Beef with Parsnip Purée.png|6.05 James's Corn Pudding & Empanada Sticks.png|6.05 Jacques's Fettuccine with Cocoa Chorizo.png|6.09 Joel's Seared Tofu & Herring.png|6.12 Jamie's Pan Con Dragon Fruit.png|6.12 Jamie's Vietnamese Rump Steak.png|6.12 Joel's Beef Fennel Milanese.png|6.12 Jamie's Stuffed Figs & Toffee.png|6.12 Judson's Duck Heart & Scallop Crostini.png|7.05 John's Scallops with Apple Sorrel Purée.png|7.05 Justin's Duck Heart Mousse with Scallops & Salad.png|7.05 Justin's Fideos in Eel Broth.png|7.05 Judson's Grilled Eel with Mezcal Cream Sauce.png|7.05 Justin's Dessert Eggs Benedict.png|7.05 Judson's Crumpet with Meringue.png|7.05 Joe's Beef Tongue Tostada.png|7.07 Joe's Pork Rind Crusted Rabbit.png|7.07 Joe's Chickpea Gingersnap Napoleon.png|7.07 Jonathan's Liver & Truffle Mayo.png|7.08 Jonathan's Cuttlefish En Croûte.png|7.08 James's Short Rib Lettuce Wrap.png|7.09 James's Lamb Fajita with White Anchovy Tacos.png|7.09 Jun's Caramel Hot Dog with Carrot Sauerkraut.png|8.02 Jun's Pork with Spaetzle & Mustard Sauce.png|8.02 Jun's Financier with Lemon Verbena Apples.png|8.02 Jay's Octopus with Pepper Relish.jpg|8.05 Jay's Gingerbread Turbot with Sweet Potato Crisps.jpg|8.05 Jonny's Lobster Catalana-Style with Beet Confit.png|8.07 Jonny's Scottadito Italiana.png|8.07 Jonny's Gelato with Fruitcake & Fondue.png|8.07 Jennifer's Squid with Napoleon.jpg|8.08 Jason's Stuffed Squid.jpg|8.08 Jason's Shrimp Two Ways.jpg|8.08 Jennifer's Rare Seared Shrimp.jpg|8.08 Jennifer's Brown Betty.jpg|8.08 James's Pâté Penne.jpg|9.01 James's Antelope with Jicama Hash.png|9.01 James's Sweet Potato Pie Tart.png|9.01 Jamie's Chorizo & Crab Ragoût.jpg|9.03 Jamie's Tilefish with Lentils & Squid Ink Sauce.png|9.03 Jamie's Churros & Guava Dipping Sauce.png|9.03 Justin's Blood Orange Glazed Lamb Fry.png|9.04 Justin's Soft-Shell Crab Crostini with Piccalilli Aioli.png|9.07 Justin's Wild Boar 2 Ways with Rose Salt.png|9.07 Justin's Cracker Crusted Cheese with Orange Sorbet.png|9.07 Jackie's Grilled Asparagus with Croutons.png|9.09 Jackie's Barramundi with Sun-Dried Tomato Polenta.png|9.09 Jill's Cornmeal Crusted Sardine with Five Spice Wax Beans.png|9.11 Jeremy's Boudin Blanc Crostini.jpg|10.01 Joseph's Sausage & Peppers.jpg|10.01 Jeremy's Rabbit Lop.jpg|10.01 Johnny's Guanciale Blue.jpg|10.02 Johnny's Chicken Steak Vie un Velle.jpg|10.02 Joe's Tossed Salad & Stuffed Peppers.jpg|10.03 Joe's Squab & Succotash.jpg|10.03 Joe's Chocolate Labne Pudding Sandwich.jpg|10.03 Jay's Tofu Tomato Sauce with Grilled Sweet Potato.png|10.04 Jay's Espresso-Rubbed Rib-Eye with Goat Cheese Sauce.png|10.04 Jay's Whoopie Pies.png|10.04 Jose's Chopped Chopped Salad.jpg|10.09 Jeffrey's Thai Chicken Feet Soup.jpg|10.10 Jeffrey's Tripe Taco.jpg|10.10 Jeffrey's Plantain Crêpe.png|10.10 Justin's Razor Clams & Thai Broth.jpg|10.11 Justin's Culotte Steak with Turnip Greens.jpg|10.11 Jeffrey's Five Spice Beef Heart Noodle Salad.jpg|10.13 Jeffrey's Bonito Broth & Couscous.jpg|10.13 Jeffrey's Apple Panforte Turnover with Ice Cream.jpg|10.13 Jeremiah's Gizzard & Frisée Salad.png|11.01 Jeremiah's Turkey Pot Pie.png|11.01 Jeremiah's Chocolate Ice Cream with Blueberry Soup.png|11.01 Jeff's Octopus Salad.jpg|11.02 Justin's Ragoût of White Asparagus with Sauce Grebiche.png|11.05 Justin's Perch with Tomato Chutney.png|11.05 Justin's Croissant Bread Pudding with Cherry Compote.png|11.05 Jeff's Eggplant Parm with Pizza & Beer Sauce.png|11.06 Jeff's Tempura Pot Roast with Fried Rice.png|11.06 Jeff's Parfait with Butter Cracker Crust.png|11.06 John's Escargot Fritter.jpg|11.10 Jessica's Chicken Liver Crostini.jpg|11.13 Jean-Louis's Chicken Liver Frisée Salad.jpg|11.13 Jean-Louis's Branzini & Fumet.jpg|11.13 Jean-Louis's Pain Perdu with Chiboust.jpg|11.13 John's Warm Duck Confit Salad.png|12.04 John's Roasted Pork with Spaetzle.png|12.04 John's Sweet Potato Crêpe with Fried Wontons.png|12.04 Justin's Gumbo with Lime Pickle Toast.png|12.06 Justin's Po Boy with Onion Rings.png|12.06 Joe's Sausage & Arugula Salad with Wasabi Pea Purée.png|12.07 Joe's Marinated Bistec with Chile Guajillo Gastrique.png|12.07 Joe's Jalapeño Roulade with Pine Nut Brittle.png|12.07 Jennifer's Ginger Short Rib Rose.png|12.09 Jesse's Mixed Greens Salad.png|12.11 Jude's Arctic Char with Licorice Mango Chutney.png|12.13 Jennifer's Yak with Kale Salad.png|12.14 Jeff's Smoked Kipper Salad Sandwich.png|13.01 Joel's Blackened Salmon with Lima Bean Purée.png|13.05 Joel's Crusted Chicken with Bourbon & Kaffir Lime Sauce.png|13.05 Jeremy's Lump Crab Salad.jpg|13.07 Jeremy's Grits & Grillades.jpg|13.07 Jimmy's Trout Lettuce Wrap.jpg|13.08 Jimmy's Grilled Partridge & Kale.jpg|13.08 John's Pulpo Linguine with Fava Bean Pesto.png|13.12 John's Roasted Boar with Acai Sauce.png|13.12 John's Berry Crumble with Gorgonzola Ice Cream.png|13.12 Jun's Smoked Eel with Quince Apple Purée.png|14.03 Jun's Frog Legs & Deep-Fried Tofu.png|14.03 Jun's Clafoutis.png|14.03 Jean-Louis's Fennel Coulis.jpg|14.04 Jean-Louis's Calf Liver Sauté.png|14.04 Jean-Louis's Cherry Chocolate Corn Nut Crumble.png|14.04 Jun's Pig Ears & Apple Bread Sauce.jpg|14.05 Jun's Abalone Noodle Broth.png|14.05 Jun's Frangipane Pudding.png|14.05 Jason's White Wine Basil Mac n Cheese with Sandwich.png|14.06 Jason's Seared Beef Salad with Potato Croquette.png|14.06 Jamie's Sautéed Beef Tongue with Fresh Garbanzos.png|14.07 Jamie's Halibut with Chorizo & Spinach Ragoût.png|14.07 Jamie's Bombolone.png|14.07 Jeff's Tartine.jpg|14.09 Jeff's Venison Pierogi "Sandwich".jpg|14.09 Jeff's Goo-Ball.jpg|14.09 Judy's Cake Crusted Chicken Fingers.jpg|14.12 Johnny's Cupcake Laced Chicken Tenders.jpg|14.12 Joey's Sweet & Spicy Chicken with Avocado Salad.jpg|14.12 Johnny's Skirt Steak & Orange Collard Salad.jpg|14.12 Joey's Skirt Steak with Matzo Bits.jpg|14.12 Joey's Anglaise & Coated Peanuts.jpg|14.12 Jordan's Hybrid Horchata Champorado.png|15.01 Jordan's Tatsoi Salad with Fried Lamb Tongue.png|15.01 Jordan's Pancit with Seared Arctic Char.png|15.01 Judy's Beef Salad with Chard & Yogurt Dressing.png|15.05 Jacoby's Beef & Chard with Yogurt Sauce.png|15.05 Jacoby's Fried Goat with Afghan Flatbread Stuffing.png|15.05 Judy's Grilled Goat with Survival Candy Sauce.png|15.05 Jacoby's Bread Pudding with Fruit Chews Sauce.png|15.05 John's Tostada Ceviche with Durian Cream Sauce.jpg|15.06 Joel's Duck Breast with Warm Rice Noodle Salad.png|15.12 Joel's Seared Cod with Kale & Cabbage Ragoût.png|15.12 Joel's Spirulina Pudding with Passion Fruit Mousse.png|15.12 Jaquy's Oyster Shooter with Gyro Meat & Romesco.png|16.03 John's Brûléed Eel with Potato Chip Gremolata.png|16.04 Jason's Merguez & Cilantro Yogurt.jpg|16.07 Jason's Dorado with Wheat Beer Broth.jpg|16.07 Jason's Mango Soup with Mochi & Fritters.jpg|16.07 Jemell's Wild Boar with Steamed Broccolini.jpg|16.08 Joey's Bacalao with Falooda Noodles 2 Ways.jpg|16.09 Joey's Tip Cap with Cognac Green Bean Aioli.png|16.09 Joey's Apple Strudel & Dessert Pasta.png|16.09 Joseph's Southern Choucroute.png|16.10 Joseph's Leek Risotto with Stuffed Calamari.png|16.10 Joseph's Rosemary Ice Cream with Dutch Apple Pancake.png|16.10 Josie's Gìo Lụa Steakette with Raw Vegetable Salad.png|16.11 Josie's Crab Chowder with Pickled Asparagus.png|16.11 Josie's Molten Bean Cake with Cilantro Spritzer & Mousse.png|16.11 Jenelle's Dirty Bird Chicken Salad.png|17.06 Jenelle's Roasted Chicken with Cabbage Fricasée.png|17.06 Jenelle's Mascarpone Pudding with "Fruitons".png|17.06 Joyce's Eggs Benedict with Champagne Hollandaise.png|17.07 Joyce's Tempura Lobster with Lobster Hash.png|17.07 Joyce's Custard with Meringue & Bacon Sauce.png|17.07 Jason's Beef & Broccoli with Gremolata.png|17.08 Josh's Refrigerator Dive Salad with Broccoli Purée.png|17.08 Jason's German Chocolate Mole Ribs with Cucumber Tomato Salad.png|17.08 Jason's Corn and Vanilla Custard with Donut Chips.png|17.08 Jared's Calf Liver Steak with Lemon Potato Purée.png|17.09 Jared's Grilled Quail with Turnips & Lentils.png|17.09 Jesse's Coney Island "Hot Dog".png|17.10 John's Hot Dog Lettuce Cup with Drizzling Sauce.png|17.10 Jesse's Nacho Breaded Chicken with Corned Eggs.png|17.10 John's Fried Chicken "Ferris Wheel".png|17.10 Jesse's Fennel Cake Soufflé with Smoked Ricotta.png|17.10 Jeff's Thai Vegan Lobster Soup with Chop Suey Aioli.png|17.12 Jeff's Cumin-Crusted Parrot Fish & Chayote Slaw.png|17.12 Josh's Lavash Bacon Pizza with Gefilte Burger.png|17.13 Jason's Catfish Ceviche Tacos.png|18.01 Jonah's Modernist Soupe de Poisson.png|18.01 Jason's Moroccan Lamb Tagine Stew.png|18.01 Joe's Pig's Feet Cassoulet & Smoked Tomato Bruschetta.png|18.05 Joe's Five Spice Venison with Gnocchi.png|18.05 Joe's Deconstructed Apple Strudel.png|18.05 Jimmy's Crab & Coconut Soup with Pizza Knot.png|18.10 Jimmy's Sweet n Sour Rabbit Flatbread with Burrata.png|18.10 Jennifer's Deconstructed Dim Sum Salad.png|18.12 Jennifer's Mustard Crusted Lamb with Grilled Eggplant.png|18.12 Jennifer's Strawberry Napoleon with Tortillas.png|18.12 Jeremy's Vietnamese Pork Secreto with Nouc Cham.png|18.13 Jeremy's Halibut with Herbed Cheese Asparagus.png|18.13 Jeremy's Sea Buckthorn Sorbet with Cucumber Compote.png|18.13 Jeffrey's Snow Crab Bouillabaisse.png|19.01 Jeffrey's Poblano Relleno with Escabéche and Taco.png|19.01 Jeffrey's Apple Beggar's Purse.png|19.01 Jackie's Middle Eastern Chicken Salad.png|19.02 Jackie's Tikka Masala Bolognese with Malfatti.png|19.02 Jackie's Sautéed Alligator with Green Peppers.png|19.09 Joe's Biscuits & Sausage Gravy .png|20.01 Joe's Grilled John Dory with Spicy Apple Slaw.png|20.01 Joe's Ribeye with Smashed Potatoes & Strawberry Sauce.png|20.01 James's Roman Colosseum Sausage Sandwich & Pesto.png|20.02 Josh's Composed Mustard Green Salad with Sunflower Seeds.png|20.02 Jessica's Seared Sausage with Orange.png|20.02 James's Flank Steak with Gorgonzola Cream Sauce.png|20.02 Josh's Seared Flank Steak with Roasted Red Potatoes.png|20.02 James's Churros with Hot Dog Bun Tiramisu.png|20.02 Jason's Grilled Lamb Ribs with Sautéed Chard.png|20.03 Jonathan's Sautéed Shrimp with Ragoût.png|20.04 Jonathan's Bluefish with Bacon, Pear, and Mushroom.png|20.04 Josh's Falafel with Habanero Date Yogurt Sauce.png|20.05 Josh's Baked Swai Filet with Fried Onions.png|20.05 Josh's Unsettled Panna Cotta.png|20.05 Jeremy's Dried Beef Wrapped Sweetbread & Arugula Salad.png|20.06 Jeremy's Seared Monkfish with Broth & Pickles.png|20.06 Jeremy's Chocolate Potato Chip Cannoli with Berries.png|20.06 James's Asian Lamb Empanada with Caviar.png|21.01 James's Pork Taco with Kabob Sauce.png|21.01 James's Flan Bread Pudding with Coffee Mango Sauce.png|21.01 Jun's Braised Mustard Greens with Chickpea Tofu Cream.png|21.03 Jay's Seared Lamb with Cherry Pickle Sauce.png|21.04 Jason's Grilled Lamb Chop with Bitter Green Salad.png|21.04 Jay's Mahi-Mahi with Green Bean Cookie Sauce.png|21.04 Jason's Seared Mahi-Mahi with French Fry Mushroom Hash.png|21.04 Jason's Dulce de Leche Cereal Bar with Macerated Berries.png|21.04 Jay's Cereal Bar Two Ways with Salted Cream.png|21.04 Jake's Deconstructed Chicken Nachos.png|21.07 Jake's Seared Buffalo with Red Wine Couscous.png|21.07 Jason's Grilled Octopus with Cauliflower Purée.png|21.08 Jason's Seared Antelope with Sautéed Asparagus.png|21.08 Jeff's Cake of the Seven Fishes with Dijonnaise.png|22.04 Jeff's Dominick the Gnocchi with Yule Log Ricotta.png|22.04 John's Veal & Mozzarella Sandwich.png|22.08 John's Branzino with Lentil Salad.png|22.08 Jason's Seared Swordfish Salad with Grilled Cabbage.png|22.12 Jonathan's Eggs Benedict with Salad & Tamarillo Dressing.png|23.01 Jonathan's Almond-Crusted Duck Breast with Vegetable Medley.png|23.01 Jonathan's Roasted Pork Chop with Fried Mussels.png|23.01 Josh's Mexican-Inspired Brisket Sandwich with Fried Egg.png|23.03 Josh's Vietnamese Gyro with Pickled Mango Licorice.png|23.03 Josh's French Toast Peanut Butter Sandwich.png|23.03 Jimi's Glazed Shrimp with Chipotle Clam & Braised Mustard Greens.png|23.05 Jon & Liz's Sautéed Rocky Mountain Oysters with Date Gastrigue.png|23.06 Jon & Liz's Guajillo Beet Purée with Soft-Shell Crab & Arugula Salad.png|23.06 Jon & Liz's Crème Fraîche Panna Cotta with Candied Canadian Bacon.png|23.06 Jing's Asian Bison Slider with Berry Jam Dressing.png|23.07 Jing's Potless Chicken Pot Pie.png Jackie's Deconstructed Quiche with Kohlrabi & Candied Almonds.png|23.08 Jackie's Spiced Quail with Sautéed Cousa Squash.png|23.08 Jackie's Baharat Cake with Bacon Spheres and Whipped Cream.png|23.08 Jose's Cheese Stuffed Potato with Mostarda Sauce.png|23.13 Jose's Raclette Chicken Roulade with Celery Salad.png|23.13 Jose's Garrotxa Anglaise with Manchego & Gastrique.png|23.13 Justin's Salmon Tartare with Arugula Bluberry Salad & Pesto.png|24.02 Jet's Thai Larb Scallop with Radicchio & Apples.png|24.06 Jet's Beef Donburi with Espresso Lime Dashi.png|24.06 Jet's Deconstructed Ice Cream Sundae with Carbonated Crystals.png|24.06 Jet's LA Mash-Up Fish Taco.png|24.07 Jet's Seafood Curry Soup with Uni Toast.png|24.07 Jim's Tavern Beef Stew over Fried Latkes.png|24.11 Jim's Goose Salad & Chips with Crispy Goose Skin.png|24.11 Juan's Beer Battered Fish Taco with Slaw.png|24.12 Juan's Sausage Patty with Moscow Mule Mustard Sauce.png|24.12 JoMarie's Cajun Stuffing with Sautéed Mushrooms & Spinach.png|25.01 Jackie's Tenders with Sautéed Spinach.png|25.01 Jackie's Celery Steak avec Cilantro.png|25.01 Jackée's Off-Beat Banana Flambé with Tiramisu Strawberry Sauce.png|25.01 Jeremy's Pâté & Potato Crostini.png|25.02 Jeremy's Abalone & Beef Stick Linguini with Snack Cake Breadcrumbs.png|25.02 Jeremy's Fried Banana Cupcake with Cocktail Kraut Purée.png|25.02 Jay's Lump Crab Two Ways with Chili Pea Daikon Sauce.png|25.03 Jay's Asian-Spanish Short Ribs with Romanesco Two Ways.png|25.03 Jay's Toast & Milk Cookie Crumble with Strawberry Sauce.png|25.03 Joe's Canadian Bacon Wrapped Monkfish with Parmesan Brodo.png|25.04 Joe's Mexican Inspired Mac & Cheese.png|25.04 Joe's Stuffed Rigatoni with Wine Poached Figs.png|25.04 Josh's Roasted Duckfill Broth with Fruit Flavored Jerky.png|25.12 Josh's Farro Risotto with Picholine Olives & Golden Raisins.png|25.12 Josh's Luau.png|25.12 Jasmin's Chocolate Brie Mousse with Potato Crisp Brittle.png|26.01 Jasmin's Twice Champagne Truffle with Cookie Spread Dust.png|26.01 Jasmin's Hazelnut Nusstorte with Chocolate Bark.png|26.01 Jeny's Scary Seared Broccoli Rabe.png|26.02 Johnny's Open-Face Chicken Quesadilla Salad.png|26.03 Johnny's Penne Meatloaf Bolognese.png|26.03 Johnny's Roasted Peaches with Raspberry Ginger Mint Coulis.png|26.03 John's Pizza Frite.png|26.05 John's Breaded Chicken with Fresh Salad.png|26.05 Joan & Linda's Lasagna Sausage Meatballs over Arugula.png|26.06 Joan & Linda's New England Shepherd's Pie.png|26.06 Jonny's Latke with Gremolata & Yogurt Sauce.png|26.08 Jonny's Deep-Fried Rice Cake with Vegetable Sauté & Chard.png|26.08 James's Green Eggs & Duck.png|26.10 James's Fried Crawfish with Lentil Grits & Lemon Sauce.png|26.10 James's Walnut & Balsamic Cake with Meat Lover's Ice Cream.png|26.10 Jason's Blood Sausage Cake with Lemongrass Apples.png|27.01 Jason's Pulled Pork with BBQ Sauce.png|27.01 Jason's Tartufo Beignet with Smoked Maple Macerated Strawberries.png|27.01 Jesa's Beet Panzanella Salad with Caraway Crusted Sea Bass.png|27.02 Jesa's Strip Loin with Edamame Noodle Salad.png|27.02 Jesa's Guava Chia Pudding with Sautéed Apples & Guava.png|27.02 Justin's Bitter Greens Salad with Fried Chinese Sausage.png|27.04 Jill's Hoagie-Stuffed Pepper.png|27.05 Jill's Bratwurst Linguine.png|27.05 Jill's Parfait with Fried Basil.png|27.05 Joshua's Oyster Duo with Strawberry Vinaigrette.png|27.06 Joshua's Basted Rib Eye with Glazed Figs.png|27.06 Joshua's Semi-Frozen Chocolate Pudding with Macerated Pomegranate.png|27.06 JR's Gruyère Slider with Caramelized Fennel.png|27.09 Jake's Meatloaf Slider with Ketchup.png|27.09 JR's Asian Cube Steak with Pancetta Dusted Grits.png|27.09 JR's Pâte à Choux with Prosecco Cactus Pear Bacon Syrup.png|27.09 Jase's Beer-Battered Eel with Bacon Vinaigrette.png|27.10 Jase's Hen Two Ways with Purple Potato Cake.png|27.10 Jenn's Chicken Shakshuka with Egg.png|27.11 Jenn's Mac n Cheese Crusted Steak with Brussels Sprouts & Peppers.png|27.11 Jenn's Rambutan Lime Custard.png|27.11 Justin's Eggplant & Goat Cheese Bruschetta with Bacon.png|27.12 Justin's Pork Meatball Pho with Fried Tea Noodles.png|27.12 Justin's Rice Pudding with Brown Butter Apples & Pine Nuts.png|27.12 Jay's Turnips Three Ways with Bacon Vinaigrette.png|27.13 Jay's Ham Hock Cassoulet.png|27.13 Jay's Sweet Cream Panna Cotta with Pork Rind Crumble.png|27.13 Jackie's Sweet & Spicy Curried Noodles.png|28.04 Jackie's Grilled Boar Chop with Mango Guajillo Sauce.png|28.04 Jackie's Duck Mousse Filled Crêpe with Cinnamon Sugar Sea Beans.png|28.04 Joe's Mission Burrito Balls.png|28.07 Joe's Five Spice Quail with Beer Pan Jus.png|28.07 Joe's Sourdough Crepe with Chocolate Coffee Caramel.png|28.07 Junior's Tortellini Ragù.png|28.08 Junior's Pan-Seared Marlin with Chocolate Kale.png|28.08 Junior's Coconut Lime Pickle Ice Cream with Rambutan Mango Empanada.png|28.08 John's Hot & Sour Snake Wraps with Roasted Cherimoya.png|28.10 Justin's Seared Salmon with Honey Vinaigrette.png|28.13 Jonathan's Wood-Fired Octopus with Napa Herbs.png|28.14 Jonathan's Oaxacan Block Party with Salsa Verde & Radish Slaw.png|28.14 Jonathan's Grilled Pineapple with Butterscotch and Cannoli Cream.png|28.14 Jason's Grilled Abalone with Raisin Vinaigrette.png|28.16 Jason's Ribeye Cowboy Steak with Grilled Onion.png|28.16 Jason's Grilled Burrito with Cocoa Nib Mousse.png|28.16 Jonathan's Smoked Pork Jowl with Lemon Crema.png|28.18 Jonathan's Porterhouse with Tartar Sauce.png|28.18 Jayson's Pan-Asian Chicken Croquette.png|29.01 Jim's Chili Cheese Fries.png|29.05 Jamie's Pan-Fried Frog Legs with Finger Chili Vinaigrette.png|29.06 Jamie's Balsamic Dijon Peppercorn Crusted Hanger Steak with Summer Sauté.png|29.06 Jamie's Pear & Blueberry Purse with Mustard Chocolate Sauce.png|29.06 Jared's Chicken Fried Steak Crostini with Blue Cheese.png|29.07 Jared's Grilled Capon with Creamy Cole Slaw.png|29.07 Jared's Berry Banana Crumble.png|29.07 Jeffrey's Spicy Rabbit Soup with Linzer Cookie Cracker.png|29.10 Jonas's Pulled Rabbit Sliders with Roasted Porcinis.png|29.10 Jonas's Korean BBQ Skirt Steak with Gochujang Pea Sauce.png|29.10 Joel's Naanza with Fried Sage.png|29.13 Joel's Pan-Roasted Dover Sole with Oyster Mushrooms & Spinach.png|29.13 Joel's Banana Pistachio Twist with Meringue.png|29.13 Josh's Grilled Pork Secreto & Asparagus with Arugula Chip Salad.png|30.01 Josh's Filipino-Style Sea Bass with Boiled Yuca & Potatoes.png|30.01 Josh's Passion Fruit Bread Pudding with Pistachio Syrup.png|30.01 Joey's Marinated Sardines with Fried Plantains.png|30.02 Julieta's Butterflied Sardine with Vinegar Pie Sauce.png|30.02 Julieta's Sautéed Sweetbreads with Mashed Potato.png|30.02 Julieta's Cheddar Biscuit Muffin with Pecan Brittle.png|30.02 James's Hell-o-Rito.png|30.03 James's Pork Hot Pot with Bone Marrow.png|30.03 Jen's Curried Beef Taco with Citrus Fennel Salad.png|30.05 Jen's Grilled Boar Moo Yang with Crispy "Noodles".png|30.05 Jen's Raspberry Summer Pudding with Cake Batter Whipped Cream.png|30.05 Jenni's Pheasant Crostini.png|30.07 Jenni's Grilled Venison with Brussels Sprouts.png|30.07 Javani's Crab Crisp with Champagne Sriracha Aioli.png|30.08 Jay's Almond & Cereal Crusted Lutefisk with Mache Salad & Dressing.png|31.03 Jay's Twice-Cooked Lamb with Slaw & Chocolate Beet Purée.png|31.03 Jay's Marcona Almond Pear & Cheese Baklava with Raspberry Compote.png|31.03 Josh's Fried Chaudin with Sorghum Surprise & Peas.png|31.08 Jay's Porcini Pork Sausage with Head Cheese Wilted Spinach.png|31.10 Jared's Chicken with Liver Cake Puree.png|31.11 Jesse's Tripe Chicarrón Tacos with Guajillo Orange Sauce.png|31.15 Jesse's Adobo Pork Tacos with Watermelon & Heart of Palm Salad.png|31.15 Jesse's Fried Churro Cake Taco with Mexican Chocolate Sauce.png|31.15 Jhette's Roasted Chicken Thigh with Switchel Pan Jus.png|31.17 Jhette's Lamb Ragout with Sauteed Arugula.png|31.17 Justin's Venison Loin with Huckleberry Blueberry Compote.png|31.20 Justin's Rack of Wild Boar with Quinoa & Burdock Purée.png|31.20 Jenny's Pan-Seared Crab with Pickled Pomegranate.png|32.06 Judee's Fried Matambre with Eggplant & Matambre Sauté.png|32.07 James's Matambre Cutlet with Fig & Condensed Milk Mostarda.png|32.07 James's Bacon & Miso Glazed Hamachi with Pickled Watermelon Rind.png|32.07 Judee's Grilled Hamachi Collar with Watermelon Feta Bang Bang Sauce.png|32.07 James's Zeppole with Blackberry Peppercorn Tequila Sauce.png|32.07 Jaclyn's Larb Gai with Pickled Jalapeños.png|32.09 Jaclyn's Chili Rosemary Flank Steak with Glazed Carrots.png|32.09 Jaclyn's Pickled Cherry Berry Cisp with Peanut Butter Cream.png|32.09 Jackie's Chinas y Latinas Egg Roll.png|32.11 Jackie's Mandu in Brodo.png|32.11 Jackie's Open-Faced Fried Dumpling with Sriracha Potato Chip Ice Cream.png|32.11 Josh's Blood Sausage Taquito with Fried Shishito Peppers.png|33.01 Justine's Blood Sausage Crostini with Melted Cheddar.png|33.01 Josh's Seared Duck Breast with Crispy Onions.png|33.01 Josh's Deconstructed Mochi Cream Pie with Oatmeal Crust.png|33.01 Jonathan's Crab Bite with Arepa Crumbs.png|33.03 Julie's Tea Room Crab Salad.png|33.03 Julie's Cowboy Steak with Brussels Sprouts Tater Tot Hash.png|33.03 Jonathan's New York Strip with Sautéed Brussels Sprouts.png|33.03 Julie's Mexican Chocolate Empanada with Strawberry Gastrique.png|33.03 Jonathan's Cinnamon Roll Cookie with Strawberry Ice Milk.png|33.03 Jodi's Panko & Squash Crusted Bass with Passion Fruit Vinaigrette.png|33.04 Jodi's Penne Chicken Primavera with Parmsan Dust.png|33.04 Jodi's Marry Me Trifle.png|33.04 Jonathan's Lobster Tom Yum.png|33.05 Jodi's Sautéed Lobster with Toaster Pastry Crumbs.png|33.05 Jonathan's Pork Taco with Pork Three Ways.png|33.05 Jodi's Swineapple Taco.png|33.05 Jonathan's Pistachio Funnel Cake with Soursop Macaroon Yogurt.png|33.05 Jennifer's Bolognese.png|33.06 Jordan's Shrimp Bisque with Bagel Gruyere Crostini.png|33.08 Jordan's Radish Leaf Crusted Dogfish with Soy Tallow Vinaigrette.png|33.08 Jordan's Banana Aria with Banana Foster.png|33.08 Jessica's Smoked Sea Bass Crostini with Pickled Radishes.png|34.01 Jamal's Seared Chilean Sea Bass with Smoked Salmon Pepper Mousse.png|34.01 Jessica's Smoked Carbonara with Pickled Red Shishitos.png|34.01 Jamal's Smoked Meatball Ragù with Hard-Smoked Eggs.png|34.01 Jessica's Suanmeitang Pear Tart.png|34.01 Jason's Cumin & Cocoa Crusted Mutton with Champagne Dressed Asparagus.png|34.04 Jet & Mary's Thai Yum Salad with Thai Omelette & Tea Smoked Duck.png|34.06 Jet & Mary's Steamed Red Snapper with Crispy Guanciale.png|34.06 Jet & Mary's Strawberry Shortcake Crumble.png|34.06 Jimmie's Day & Night Lamb with Avocado Toast.png|34.08 Jessica's Picnic Casserole with Pickle Sauce.png|34.12 Julie's Wontons with Fried Mizuna.png|35.03 Julie's Grouper Two Ways with Thai Broccoli Pesto.png|35.03 Julie's PB & J with Brûléed Guava.png|35.03 Jayda's Uptown Hash with Fried Egg.png|35.06 John's Pulled Chicken Hash with Rainbow Chard Two Ways.png|35.06 Jess's BBQ Chicken Grilled Cheese .png|35.06 John's Four Cheese Mac n Cheese with Meatballs & Tomato Salad.png|35.06 Jess's Mac n Cheese Stuffed Burger with Potato Chips.png|35.06 Jess's Peanut Butter & Jelly Crumble with Ice Cream.png|35.06 John's Chocolate Milk Ice Cream with Strawberry Basil Compote.png|35.06 Juan Carlos's Blackened Chicken & Waffles with Goat Cheese Fondue.png|35.07 Juan Carlos's Sausage & Waffles with Braised Mustard Greens.png|35.07 Juan Carlos's Fried Buttermilk Biscuits with Peanut Butter Cream.png|35.07 James's Merguez & Apple Hand Pie.png|35.08 Jen's Pizza Snack Crusted Pork Schnitzel with Artichoke Aioli.png|35.13 Jen's Seared Tiger Prawn with Brown Butter Corzetti.png|35.13 John's Rhode Island Fried Calamari with Pickled Peppers.png|35.15 John's Szechuan Style Beef Kidneys with Pignoli Bread Pudding.png|35.15 John's Papaya Zeppoli with Popcorn Jelly Bean Caramel.png|35.15 Jean's Grits with Cajun-Style Shrimp.png|35.16 Jean's Three Cheese Polenta with Ham & Green Beans.png|35.16 Jacob's Arepa with Corn Salad.png|35.18 Jacob's Buttermilk Fried Alligator with Yogurt Sauce.png|35.18 Jacob's Chickpea Sponge Cake with Brûléed Bananas.png|35.18 Johnny's Iberico & Smoked Toro Roulade with Micro Croutons.png|36.04 Jonathan's Snow Peas Two Ways with Iberico Chips.png|36.04 Johnny's White Truffle Risotto with Bourbon Peppercorn Sauce.png|36.04 Johnny's Baked Alaska with Champagne Meringue.png|36.04 Jeremy's Lamb & Pear Wellington with Ginger Rosemary Vinaigrette.png|36.10 Jake's Bandito Taco with Tequila Salsa Verde.png|37.01 Jake's Pork Shoulder Patty with Black & Refried Bean Purée.png|37.01 James's Hunter Style Pho with Shaved Truffle.png|37.06 John's Wild Boar Tartare.png|37.06 James's Grilled Antelope with Dandelion Pesto.png|37.06 James's Venison Mincemeat Baklava with Honeycomb Syrup.png|37.06 Jonathan's Potato Bacon Soup.png|1C.01 Johan's Lamb Chops with Red Wine Reduction.png|1C.02 Jesse's Seafood Salad on Toast.png|1C.07 Jose's Warm Beef Salad with Donut Croutons.png|1C.08 Jose's Octopus Ceviche with Tortilla.png|1C.08 Jose's Blackberry Shallot Coulis with Turnovers.png|1C.08 Jason's Celeriac Potato Cake with Chorizo.png|1C.11 Jason's Grilled Bison with Sautéed Rapini & Corn.png|1C.11 Jason's Arugula Mortadella Mushroom Salad with Spiced Wings.png|1C.13 Justin's East Coast Donair with Molasses Amaretti Purée.png|1C.14 Justin's Grilled Curried Red Mullet with Fennel Salad.png|1C.14 Justin's Lime Gelatin with Crispy Puff Pastry.png|1C.14 Jayke's Fried Cod Tongue with Sweet Potato Purée.png|1C.16 Jayke's Grilled Liver with Poppy Seed Vinaigrette.png|1C.16 Jayke's Stuffed Profiterole.png|1C.16 Jesse's Pan-Roasted Chicken Thigh with Avocado Tomato Salad.png|1C.18 Jesse's Glazed Pork Chop with Jelly Bean Pesto.png|1C.18 Jesse's Butternut Squash Mousse with Dirt & Gruyere.png|1C.18 Jessica's Short Loin & Hummus Soup.png|1C.19 Julian's Beef Tartare and Tataki.png|1C.19 Julian's Spicy Turkey Carbonara with Fried Sage.png|1C.19 Jessica's BBQ Turkey Leg with Fried Kale.png|1C.19 Jessica's Habanero Bran Flake Cookies.png|1C.19 JohnRoss's Mussels & Coffee Crostini.png|1C.20 JohnRoss's Pork Scotch Egg.png|1C.20 JohnRoss's Five Spice Plantain with Mango Spruce Salsa.png|1C.20 Category:Letters